


Silent & Deadly

by hunenka



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty is doing his job protecting Zane from the Vega cartel. Takes place sometime after <i>Armed & Dangerous</i> and before <i>Touch & Geaux</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent & Deadly

**Silent & Deadly**  
Author: hunenka  
Fandom: Cut & Run  
Rating: mature  
Warnings: violence  
Summary: Ty is doing his job protecting Zane from the Vega cartel. Takes place sometime after _Armed & Dangerous_ and before _Touch & Geaux_.

===

Ty glanced at the digital display of the alarm clock on the bedside table. He still had some time left and so he stayed as he was, lying on his back and listening to Zane’s even breathing, making sure that his lover was truly asleep.

Luckily their day at work had been exhausting, full of paperwork that seemed to drain everybody’s life away, as Ty often joked. It seemed that the dull work had been enough to make even the insomniac Zane fall asleep.

That was good, because Ty was quickly running out of believable excuses for going out in the middle of the night – after all, Fred Perrimore could only get drunk so many times. And he didn’t want to have to directly lie to Zane. There were already too many lies and half-truths between them.

Zane mumbled something from his sleep and turned, throwing one arm over his eyes. He looked downright adorable and Ty had to fight hard the urge to cuddle up to his lover’s warm body and stay there.

But there was no time for that now.

Silently, careful not to make the mattress squeak, Ty got out of the bed, then waited several beats to see if he didn’t wake Zane up. When he was convinced that he didn’t, he noiselessly walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs of the row house.

With each downward step he took, he seemed to grow taller and his shoulder straightened.

He got dressed quickly, casual clothes and sneakers that were useful when you didn’t want your footsteps to be heard and a leather jacket that was just perfect for concealing the gun in its shoulder holster. He pulled on the thin leather gloves last. No need to worry about leaving fingerprints now.

With each item of clothing he put on, the laugh lines around his eyes and mouth seemed to fade away, instead being replaced by a hard, unreadable façade.

After checking twice that everything was as it should be – the gun loaded and the safety on, the various knives fastened in their sheaths but easy to draw out quickly – Ty unlocked the door quietly and stepped into the quiet Baltimore night.

With each step he made, he seemed less like the Ty that Zane and his colleagues at the Bureau knew. By the time his feet touched the pavement that Ty was gone, replaced by a calm, efficient, deadly tool.

Ty walked down the street at a brisk pace, moving towards one of the back alleys. He knew the city well, knew where the CCTVs were and where not, knew which streets used to be crowded and which empty at this time of the night.

He broke into a half-run now, easily controlling his breathing, quickly crossing the distance keeping him from his targets.

He knew where to find the thugs sent by the Vega cartel, thanks once again to Richard Burns and his secretive phone calls. The thugs got closer to finding Zane this time than anyone expected – this was the first time Ty didn’t have to leave the city to take care of the cartel problem – and Ty intended to make sure their progress was stopped.

No one got to threaten Zane and live.

===

Ty heard them before he saw them – hushed, low voices speaking in Spanish and laughing occasionally. There were three of them, just as Dick Burns had said. Two were tall and bulky; one was of average height, lean and moving like a large feline. Despite his deceivingly small frame, the last man would be the biggest problem.

Burns had warned Ty about him but even if he hadn’t, Ty knew a gifted fighter when he saw one. This cat-like man called _El Gato_ was allegedly the cartel’s best hitter.

Three against one didn’t seem like the best odds but Ty wasn’t worried. Emotions had no place in this situation. Moving in the shadows, silent and unseen, Ty followed the three men while coldly calculating the best mode of attack.

When the men entered a poorly lit empty alley, Ty sped up his pace, still careful to keep his steps in the rhythm of the three men’s steps, effectively masking any sounds he might make by their own.

Silently pulling out a knife, Ty stepped from the shadows behind Bulky #1 who was closest to Ty’s side of the alley. In one swift, easy, practiced movement, Ty slit the man’s throat from behind, moving away before the spray of blood could hit him. The thug hit the ground with a dull thud.

The two remaining men reacted quickly, turning and facing Ty. _El Gato_ already had a knife in his hand, taking a few steps back to extend the distance between him and Ty so he could get some time to assess his opponent.

But Bulky #2 was pulling out a gun. Guns were loud and they usually drew people’s attention. Ty didn’t want to use them unless he necessarily had to and so he moved towards Bulky #2, kicking the gun out of the man’s hand and away before he could use it, all the while carefully watching _El Gato_ in his peripheral vision. The hitter didn’t move though, for now content with standing still and observing.

Bulky #2 cursed in Spanish and swung a fist at Ty. Ty avoided the blow easily, turning and catching the man’s arm, using it to pull the man towards him. Surprised, Bulky #2 lost his balance and didn’t manage to avoid the knife that aimed at his chest.

Not even breathless, Ty turned to face his last opponent. He made a “come on” gesture with his left hand, smirking crookedly. This might even be fun.

 _El Gato_ smirked back. “You are good,” he said, his Spanish accent heavy. “But not good enough.”

Ty raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

They started circling each other warily, both tense and ready to attack.

Ty moved first. _El Gato_ blocked his blow effortlessly with one surprisingly strong arm and kicked out, hitting Ty hard in the chest. Ty staggered but didn’t step back to catch his breath, instead moving towards the hitter again. But the blade of his knife barely sliced the man’s jacket sleeve and Ty cursed under his breath.

Still grinning, _El Gato_ attacked like a snake, catching Ty’s right wrist in a painful grip, wrenching the knife from Ty’s fingers.

With a pained hiss Ty let the knife go and the hitter flung it away. Ty moved away, thinking fast. This was taking too long. Someone might come and see them. It had to end now.

He quickly pulled out another knife and threw it at _El Gato_. While the man was busy concentrating on the blade, Ty got close enough to slip behind the man and wrapped one arm around the man’s torso, pinning both his arms to his body. Ty’s right hand moved to a pressure point on the hitter’s right wrist and his knife clattered to the ground.

 _El Gato_ kicked out, hitting Ty in the knee and they hit the ground hard, _El Gato_ landing on top. But Ty didn’t let go even then, instead tightening his grip, crushing the man’s ribs and cutting off his air supply with both arms now. “You’re done, man,” Ty whispered into his ear.

Waiting until _El Gato_ ’s struggles weakened, Ty let go of the man’s arms and snapped his neck.

He allowed himself a few seconds of rest before rolling the lifeless body off him and stood up, looking around, listening.

Bulky #2 was lying on the ground, bleeding profusely from the stab wound in his chest. He wasn’t dead yet, but he would be soon enough. Ty knelt next to him, studying the man’s face. “Who else knows you followed Xander here?” It felt strange to use Zane’s undercover name.

The man shook his head slightly. It wasn’t clear whether he was refusing to answer or whether he was trying to confirm that no one else knew.

Ty sighed and shrugged. “I want an answer, okay?” He took the man’s wrist in his hands and twisted it, snapping the bone. The thug screamed out but the sound was weak and wet. Blood trickled out of his mouth.

“There’s plenty of bones I can break,” Ty said conversationally and reached for the man’s other wrist.

The man’s breathing quickened in distress and pain. “No-nobody knows, I swear, please…” Ty raised an eyebrow questioningly, waiting for more. “We weren’t sure we were… on the right track so… we didn’t tell anyone…”

Ty nodded slightly. The desperation in the man’s eyes told him that he wasn’t lying. Ty had enough experience to be able to tell the difference. “Alright.” He let go of the man’s wrist and stood up.

The man’s features relaxed in relief and then after a couple of uneasy breaths he went still, unseeing eyes staring blankly at the sky.

Ty moved towards the corner where _El Gato_ threw his knife during their struggle, picking it up and returning it to its sheath. He looked over the three dead bodies one more time before walking away.

When he was several blocks away, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Burns’ number. “It’s been taken care of,” he just said simply.

“Excellent,” Burns’ voice answered. “I’ll get someone to make sure the bodies won’t be found.” After a moment of silence, he added, “Good work, Grady.”

“Yes, sir,” Ty said automatically and hung up.

Suddenly feeling tired, Ty headed home.

===

Losing the heartless assassin persona wasn’t as easy as taking off the clothes and weapons. It was always easier putting it on than taking it off and there were times when Ty wasn’t sure he was able to take it off at all. At those times it felt more like the only real thing was the assassin and Ty was just a mask. But those times were gone.

Ty took a long shower but even that didn’t take the inner tension away. Ty wished he could go and have a drink or five like he normally used to after this kind of action, but he wasn’t alone this time.

He looked at himself in the mirror and forced himself to relax.

Opening the bedroom door silently, Ty crossed the room in few long steps and slid under the covers.

Zane turned and opened his eyes, watching Ty sleepily. There was so much trust in his expression that it almost broke Ty’s heart. If only Zane had known what kind of a man his partner really was… But he would never know.

Ty forced himself to smile. “Sorry I woke you,” he whispered.

Shaking his head slightly, Zane smiled back. “It’s okay. Come here.”

Ty went, moving closer to Zane’s warm, hard body. Zane’s hand moved up Ty’s arm, over his shoulder and then down his chest. When his fingers passed the already bruising spot where _El Gato_ ’s boot hit him, Ty let out a small hiss of pain.

Zane frowned worriedly. “What’s up?”

Ty shrugged carelessly. “Guess you hit me harder than you thought when we sparred last morning,” he offered, keeping his voice light and amused.

“Yeah. I’m learning from the best,” Zane muttered sleepily with a smile. In a short while he was asleep again.

Ty watched him, grim thoughts spinning in his head. He hated it that he had to lie to his lover. But if it meant that he was keeping Zane safe, if it meant they could stay together, then Ty knew he would continue doing so without hesitation.

“I love you,” he whispered softly before wrapping himself around Zane. Zane – his lover, his conscience, his anchor. “Love you,” he repeated before closing his eyes, telling himself that everything was alright now.

At least until the next phone call would come.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't help myself. There was something fascinating about that moment in _Touch & Geaux_ where Zane is thinking about Ty killing de la Vega's men and then climbing into bed with Zane...


End file.
